Is It Love? Yeah Definitely
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Mereka berbeda namun saling mencintai. Mereka tak menyatakan namun tak sengaja bersatu/LEMON AOAKA/PWP/DLDR


**_Lala-chan ssu presents_**

**Is It Love? Yeah Definitely**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik om FujiTada**

**Warning: LEMON, PWP, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, GAK BERASA, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

Aomime Daiki adalah sosok yang sangat terkenal di SMA Teikou

Bukan karena dia murid berprestasi, namun karena sifatnya yang AMAT SANGAT BOBROK

Bayangkan! Dia selalu terlambat, di kelas selalu tertidur, nilai terancam punah, kelas, ada-ada saja memang kelakuan makhluk satu ini. Padahal dia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Waktu untuk fokus terhadap ujian masuk universitas atau mempersiapkan diri untuk terjun ke dunia kerja. Namun kelakuan Aomine masih bangor tak karuan

Di saat ia membolos kelas, biasanya ia tertidur di atap sekolah atau taman belakang. Seolah tak mempedulikan masa depannya. Yang ia lalukan dengan serius hanyalah basket, dan ia memang berbakat. Itu juga salah satu faktor yang membuat Aomine terkenal oleh seluruh Teikou

Namun selidik punya selidik, belakangan ini di saat istirahat. Aomine suka menyambangi ruang OSIS

Bukan. Bukan sidang buat didepak dari sekolah

Ia sering duduk menyambangi bangku taman yang terletak di dekat jendela ruang OSIS. Di sana, ia selalu memperhatikan seseorang

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Murid kelas 1 SMA Teikou yang merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS. Meski masih kelas 1, Aomine selalu melihatnya bekerja dan belajar dengan tekun. Awalnya Aomine tak peduli, namun lama-kelamaan ia penasaran dan jadi memperhatikannya Meski kelihatan dari luar Aomine tak peduli, ia selalu memperhatikan Akashi, hingga rasa penasaran berubah menjadi suka

Dasar stalker

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi Seijuurou merupakan murid pendiam yang teladan

Ia adalah sosok yang agak pemalu, karena itu ia memilih memjadi anggota OSIS dan bekerja dari balik layar. Meski begitu, ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia juga sangat berprestasi. Terbukti dari nilai akademisnya yang bagus bahkan sejak kelas 1. Ia sudah menjadi perbincangan para guru dikarenakan prestasinya yang cemerlang. Namun layaknya seorang pendiam biasa, rahasia

Perasaan rahasianya terhadap Aomine Daiki

Akashi bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja. Ia tersesat ke gym saat hari pertama sekolah. Disitulah ia lihat Aomine bermain basket dengan serius. Sosoknya yang begitu fokus menawan hati Akashi. Membuatnya jadi sering mengunjungi gym saat tim basket berlatih. Diam-diam tentunya

Aomime dan Akashi begitu berbeda. Kesamaan mereka adalah mereka sama-sama menyukai orang secara diam-diam. Namun, apakah itu akan berlangsung selamanya?

~~oo00oo~~

"Aominecchi, bersemangatlah sedikit ssu!"

Aomine mendengus. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Kise, ia tak akan mau datang ke acara_ Prom Night_ dalam rangka hari ulang tahun SMA Teikou.

"Berisik, ah! Kau sudah memaksaku kemari, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" gerutu Aomine. Kise memanyunkan bibirnya

"Aominecchi gak asik. Setidaknya _game_ ikut dong!" ujar Kise. Di tengah aula, beberpa murid tengah memainkan _game_ kursi panas

"Tidak tertarik. Sudahlah! Aku haus!"

Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang menegurnya. Ia lalu sampai di stand minuman dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Ditengguknya isi gelas itu hingga habis dan memutuskan duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah stand minuman itu

Entah kenapa, ia kembali merasa haus. Ia menenggak lagi minuman di stand itu dan baru menyadari rasanya sedikit aneh. Namun Aomine tak menggubris dan lanjut meminumnya.

Akashi menelisuri semua stand makanan dan minuman, lalu mengeceknya. Ia pun sampai di stand yang berisi sake dan wine untuk para guru. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Aomine duduk di sana sambil memegang gelas

"Anu..._senpai_...?"

Aomine memgerjap dan menoleh ke arah Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir

"Ah... Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi mengerjap, dan sedikit malu karena Aomine tahu namanya.

"_Senpai_...tahu namaku?"

"Hnnmm...? Ya, guru-guru sering membandingkanku denganmu."

"Ah...maaf..."

Akashi menunduk dan memainkan bagian bawah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Aomine, dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aomine mengerang. Rasanya kepalanya berat sekali. Ditambah seluruh tubuhnya panas dan tenggorokkannya kering. Mendengar erangan Aomine, Akashi teringat kembali tujuannya menghampiri Aomine

"_Senpai_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aomine tak menjawab. Akashi mengernyit khawatir dan perlahan mendekati Aomine

"_Senpai_...?"

Aomine mendongak. Wajahnya merah padam. Sontak, ia melumat bibir Akashi

Akashi jelas terkejut. Perbuatan Aomine terlalu mendadak. Ditambah ciumannya sangat menuntut dan panas. Napasnya langsung sesak, seolah nyawanya ditebut oleh pemuda tan itu

Aomine menghentikan ciumannya. Langsung saja ia menyeret Akashi

"S-_senpai_... ...?"

Aomine tak menjawab. Ia membuka sebuah pintu kelas terdekat dan menghantam pintunya hingga terkunci sendiri. Akashi bergidik melihat tenaga Aomine yang gila-gilaan.

sempat berpikir ketika Aomine kembali menciumnya panas dan menghempaskannya ke salah satu meja. Akashi mengerang merasakan kerasnya meja menghantam punggungnya. Aomine tak basa-basi dan langsung membuka pakaian Akashi satu per satu sambil memagut bibirnya. Di antara ciuman mereka, Akashi mengecap rasa pahit yang asing di lidahnya

Tak salah lagi, Aomine mabuk

Akashi mencoba meronta, namun terlihat jelas perbedaan fisik mereka. Aomine mengunci pergerakan tangan Akashi dan terus memagut bibirnya

"Hmnnhh...sen...ngh..."

Akashi memohon lirih, tanda ia mulai kehabisan oksigen. Untungnya mungkin Aomine merasakan hal yang sama sehingga ia melepas bibir Akashi dan mulai menuruni ke arah leher. Aomine menggigit, mencium, dan melumat leher jenjang itu, membuat Akashi mendesah lirih

"_Sen...senpaiihh_...mh-"

Setelah puas dengan leher, Aomine turun ke puting milik Akashi. Ia langsung meraup puting milik kouhainya itu dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi. Akashi langsung menggelinjang begitu merasakan lidah yang kenyal menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif

"Ahh~! _Senpai_ ja-nghnnnhh..."

Aomine tak menggubris. Ia malah membalikkan tubuh Akashi menjadi membelakanginya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Akashi sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celananya. Mata Akashi membulat melihat penis Aomine yang sudah berdiri tegak

_"S-senpai_...ka-AAAHH!"

Aomine langsung memasukkan penisnya tanpa persiapan ke lubang Akashi. Aomine mengerang karena rasa sempit di kejantanannya. Gerakannya semakin lihai seiring Akashi menjerit

"Ah! Ahh! _Senpai_-aannhh!"

Aomine mendecak. Seolah kesadarannya sudah kembali, ia berbisik di telinga Akashi

"Panggil namaku." Perintah Aomine

"Eh...?"

"Panggil namaku. Panggil aku Daiki." Ujar Aomine seiring gerakan pinggulnya yang makin cepat membuat Akashi menangis keras

"_Sen...senpai_...Daiki-_senpaiihh_...hiks...AAHH! AANNHHH~!"

Aomine menyeringai. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya sampai teriakan kesakitan Akashi berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan

"D-Daikih..._senpaihh_...lagiihh...!" Pinta Akashi

Aomine mengerang. Ia langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Setelah dirasa ia akan mencapai klimaks, ia menarik rambut Akashi lehernya

"Sen-aaahhh!"

Aomine mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan Akashi. Akashi mencoba mengatur napasnya sampai ia merasakan Aomine menindih tubuhnya. Akashi merasa kalut. Kepolosannya diambil. Meskipun itu orang yang ia sukai, tetap saja Aomine melakukannya tanpa sadar. Akashi merasa ia hampir menangis

"Ngh...aku...menyukaimu...Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi mengerjap. Ruangan kelas itu hening sebelum Akashi terkekeh kecil. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya mendengar kalimat itu. Akashi merasa ini tak pantas, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Aomine

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Daiki-_senpai_..."

**~~~END~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~OMAKE~~~**

Aomine sampai ke sekolah sambil mengacak rambutnya. Entah kenapa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya malam itu, padahal ia ingat ia sedang minum di _Prom Night_. Ia memasuki kelas dan melihat murid di kelasnya sedang berbisik-bisik

"Ah, apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin! Aku mendengarnya sendiri!"

"Ah mungkin salah dengar!"

Aomine melengos tak peduli. Ia langsung melangkah ke kursinya

"AOMINECCHIIIII!" Jerit Kise

"DUH APAAN SIH BERISIK TAU!" Aomine membentaknya kesal

"Aominecchi, kau dengar tidak? Katanya ada murid yang melakukan hal tak senonoh di kelas ini!" ujar Kise heboh

"Ah dasar penggosip." Gerutu Aomine

"Dan kudengar mereka melakukannya di mejamu." Tambah Kise

"HAH! JANGAN NGACO!"

"Aku serius _ssu."_

"Aaahh sudahlah! Kau membuatku makin pusing!"

Aomine melengos keluar dan melangkah ke taman, hendak membolos. Saat di lorong, melihat Akashi berjalan sambil membawa dokumen. Aomine berusaha tak melihat Akashi dan berjalan santai

"Selamat pagi, Daiki-_senpai_."

Langkah Aomine terhenti. Akashi berlalu sementata Aomine membeku di tempat. Beberapa murid memperhatikannya yang mematung di tengah jalan.

Wajah Aomine memanas. Ia berjongkok di dekat jendela dan menutup wajahnya

"K-kenapa dia tahu namaku?!"

Aomine pun menjadi pusat perhatian para murid di lorong

**~~~BENERAN END~~~**

Lagi nginep di kos temen malah bikin FF homo. Kelakuan /plak

Haeee readerss ketemu lagi sama Lala, dan kembali dengan rikuesan val pururin~~ yang minta Ahomine dipanggil senpai HMMMMMM /dihajar/

Dan bingung kenapa sejak april kok FFku rate M semua?! WHY?! /elu mesum sih/

Soo segitu aja untuk sekarang. Ada typo? Gaje? Lemon kurang sedap?

Silahkan review~~


End file.
